


How many times they did it together

by Mikiri_Tohoshima



Category: Lackadaisy (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One-Shot, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikiri_Tohoshima/pseuds/Mikiri_Tohoshima
Summary: I needed to write something about them, so in the end i wrote this. I don't really ship them, I love Mordecai and I love Viktor, but going into a partnership i can't see anybody else. First fic on this fandom.
Relationships: Mordecai Heller/Viktor Vasko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	How many times they did it together

The first time was messy, and Mordecai hated everything of it. Viktor had to watch him run in the shower and hear the noisy scrubbing covering the sound of small curses. 

The second time was messy for another reason. Maybe for the adrenaline, mabye for the blood, certainly because of the saliva shared between their lips, and the final embrace between them, followed by small sobs hidden in the thick fur of the slovakian. 

The third time was slow, showered by the morning light of a Sunday, with soft movements, soft pants and painful claws digging into broad shoulders. 

The fourth time was punishment after tease, with an improvised rider, who was left with a cramp in the groin. 

Then they stopped counting them. It became rountine, their body one against the other became familiarity. Noses looking for each other smell, one learnt how to be more clean, and another leant to trust and not to sleep anymore with an open eye. 

It was kept a secret, of course, so, when it ended, they didn’t had to tell anybody about the pain of their broken hearts. 

But it happened again, in the end. They were older, they were grayer, but it felt again like the first time. But, this time, there wasn’t any running toward the bathroom for an improvised grooming. This time there was only the sound of their breaths while they slept one more time together.


End file.
